1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for covering open top vehicles or containers and more particularly to the interconnection between bows that support such coverings and cables that move the bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to use tarpaulins or other coverings on grain hauling trucks and dump trucks. The tarpaulins serve not only to shelter the container contents against the elements, but also to maintain the contents in the container during high speed transportation.
A number of systems exist for covering truck and trailer containers with tarpaulins such that the tarpaulins may be extended from an open position, exposing the interior of the container, to a closed position covering the container. Typically, these systems involve the use of metal bows that span the width of the opening to support the tarpaulin at parallel spaced intervals. For some applications, it is desirable to provide a system wherein the bows are at least partially displaceable from over the opening to provide greater access to the container interior. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,584, issued to Jespersen. In that system, the tarpaulin rolls up lengthwise along a side of the container and the bows, joined by a ridgepole, pivot at least partially out the way of the container opening.
Another design, which we will refer to as the "accordion-style tarp system," employs a plurality of parallel spaced bows to which the tarpaulin is fastened. The ends of the bows are attached to a cable arrangement running lengthwise on both sides of the container. Operation of the cables acts to slide the bow ends along upper side rails of the container such that the tarpaulin may be moved in accordion fashion between the open and closed positions. The cable in this system can be supported on pulleys which, when actuated by a crank, draw a lead bow across the container opening with the other bows passively drawn by the tarpaulin attached between the bows. The operation is much the same as that of a typical curtain rod.
The cable of the accordion-style tarp system is threaded through the bow ends. Should a bow become damaged and require replacement, the entire cable must be unthreaded from the bow ends and adjacent bows and rethreaded through a new bow. This disassembly necessarily involves significant manual labor and consequent downtime of the vehicle equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector between the bow end and the cable that allows removal and replacement of the bow without unthreading and rethreading of the cable. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide such a connector that is capable of being adjusted to various widths of trailers, can be manufactured as a single piece, and is readily molded in a cost effective manner.